vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Advice to the staff of the VS Battles wiki
You need the help of the staff and the community, so do your best to show proper respect, be polite to, and get along well with other staff members, and to foster a healthy productive atmosphere. *If you have a problem with each other, don't undermine anybody's authority by arguing about it in public. Take it up in private messages instead. *When monitoring for suspicious edits, use the Recent Changes page, and possibly the "hide patrolled edits" option. You can also mark the edits that you have checked as patrolled, so several staff members do not have to do the same work. *Block rule-breakers who cause more trouble than they are worth keeping around, for long periods of time, or your unnecessary workloads will dramatically increase. To help with this, subscribe to to the current version of the "Rule Violation Report Thread". *Highlight important threads that need community input, but try to be careful with doing so, so you do not spam unimportant ones. *If necessary, clarify the titles before doing so, such as writing "Naruto: Statistics revision", so people know what the thread is about from the title, and those who know about the topic can help out. *If this fails to gain a sufficient response, and the topic is important, try to remember, or check, who have been informed about, or edited the profiles of the characters in question in the past, and ask them on their message walls to provide input in the thread. This page might also be able to help. *Preferably add relevant linked verse and character profile topics to the bottom of content revision forum threads, so that they are easier to find in the future. For example "Dragon Ball", "Son Goku", and "Vegeta" for a thread that wants to modify the statistics of those characters. *If a subject has been extensively debunked, it is a good idea to add a concise discussion rule explanation about that it is not allowed to bring it up again without new evidence, while linking to the threads in which it was handled previously. It saves a lot of time to simply refer to it, if the topic is brought up again. *Post new copied official request threads when the old ones are starting to get full (between 400 and 500 messages). Update the front page, wiki navigation bar, and if necessary the welcome message, links afterwards. *Close threads when they have been resolved, and simultaneously remove any potential highlights of the topics in question. *Lock pages that attract vandalism, or that feature very popular/controversial characters. *DarkLK should generally only be disturbed regarding questions about how the tiering system works, and the statistics of high-tier profiles. *Keep Lord Kavpeny informed about the most important questions that have been raised within the wiki, even if he does not reply for over a week. He will get to them eventually. *Preferably avoid messing with rules, systems, and settings, that already work reasonably well, as you might easily mess things up, make the managing work harder, or the wiki structure worse. *Keep track of that people use the source code editor, and not the visual mode editor, as it usually messes up the page structures for other editors, and if they do not, inform them on their walls about this as a polite warning. *If members use very bad grammar, and incoherent sentence structures, during edits, politely tell them to stop contributing without first using a good sentence- and spell-checking word processing program. *If either of the last two recommendations do not work, either forbid the members in question to make any profile edits on their own, or in worst case, block them. *When changing the attack potency and durability of a character, keep track of if you need to modify the striking strength as well. *All calculation group members are required to subscribe to the current "Calculation Evaluations" and "Calculation Requests" forum threads. *If an important calculation needs to be checked up, or performed, to properly scale a certain fictional franchise, and linking to it in the current evaluations thread gets no response, politely ask the calculation group members on their message walls. *Check up that new profile pages have the "Characters" (or "Weapons"), and "Tier" categories, along with one for the name of the series (for example, "Naruto"). Similarly, new franchise pages should have the "Verses" category, along with also containing one for the name of the series. *Sufficiently well-written blogs that properly explain the motivations for the character tiers of a certain franchise, should preferably be linked to in the relevant verse pages. *If you or somebody else in the staff finds a new potential recruit, that seems reliable, rational, and reasonable, check what the other staff members think in private messages. Then ask a bureaucrat (currently Lord Kavpeny) to interview the nominee, and inform them about what they have to do as a staff member, also in private. *It is usually better to let a potential administrator candidate start as a forum moderator, or content moderator (depending on their wiki focus), and see how well they are doing for a while, before promoting them further. *New staff members need appropriate username colours, and new calculation group members also need the (non-automatic) calc group userpage tag. *Only add to the Community Messages page if it concerns something extremely important for the entire wiki, and preferably keep the old information text, if it is still relevant. *Preferably back up new external calculations in the character profiles to the Wayback Machine archive, in case they are somehow removed at a future date. *If the links from a certain site need to be replaced by their back-ups, you can use the link searcher tool to find them more easily. *If there are programming bugs, or other important problems within the wiki that the staff members cannot solve on their own, you can very politely inform Wikia's hired staff about them, and wait a few days for a reply. If the rest of the staff has an interest in knowing the response, either inform them in private or via the staff forum, depending on whether or not it is sensitive information. Category:Administration